projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I MOVE LIKE THEY DO - Superhot
Jared plays through Superhot - a shooter / puzzle game where staying still slows time. Synopsis Jared talks about how this game became popular from its website. This game is like a first person shooter, but also a puzzle. Jared has to type in a password. Jared is about half an hour into the game, and moves into a large room. He dodges some bullets, punches a guy and takes his shotgun. He gets shot as he tries to steal someone else's gun! He tries a few more times. He throws his gun at a guy to disarm him! Jared backs up by mistake on the last guy. Jared is surprised as one guy shoots his friend! Jared can punch through a wall! Jared beats the level, and a replay is shown in real time. It looks so much cooler. The next level begins, and Jared tries to discuss the plot, but weird things begin to happen. All of Jared's messages keep on getting changed. Jared is forced to keep walking in the room. Jared is told to stay still - and is told that he is good for doing so. Jared is told to make a guy fly, and pushes a guy out a window - before shooting him for good measure! Jared didn't realize that there were more guys and Jared is killed. He gets further next time, but gets shot after being attacked by a lot of bullets. Jared accidentally throws his handgun, so he uses a cup to disarm a guy! Jared wants it on his third attempt, but fails. Jared gets stuck against a wall on his fourth attempt. There are so many dudes! A bullet gets blocked by a gun, but Jared is hit by the next one. Jared finally gets through the level. Jared is so brave as he hides behind a corner! Jared throws a bottle at a guy before slicing him in half. This puzzle has a lot of melee battles. Jared finds a gun, and starts shooting at the people. He is eventually taken out. One guy has a cool looking gun that Jared wants. The rifle allows the player to shoot many bullets at once. Jared is told to dance in a cage. He has to dodge bullets, as he is being shot at. Jared starts by punching a guy before throwing a dog at another guy. Several guys attack together, and Jared has a sword to slice them. One guy has a gun, and Jared throws the sword to impale him. Jared shoots a guy in the ass! There are people coming from behind him, and Jared runs out of bullets. He gets killed. He tries again. Jared gets an achievement. Jared dodges a bunch of bullets. He finds his sword again, and impales the guy that was shooting at him. Jared is surrounded by three guys with guns. He gets instantly shot several times. The game pauses right as a bullet comes right at his face! Jared finally gets through the three guys, only for the elevator to open, and Jared is shot. He thought it was the end of the level! Jared hides from the last dude. He steals his gun and shoots him with it to complete the level. Jared is warned to watch closely. Jared tries to insult the game in the chat. Jared is told not to launch superhot.exe again. So, he launches superhot.exe again! They're going to be mad! Jared jumps down and slices a guy, and shoots at others like the Matrix. Jared slices a swordsman with his own sword, before impaling the one with the gun. He repeats this until he beats the level. Jared really enjoys this game. It is fairly short though. $25 is a little steep for this game. Jared throws a walkie talking at a guy to get his gun and shoots everyone as he ends the video. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays